


hurt you.

by resdotdll



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resdotdll/pseuds/resdotdll
Summary: He doesn’t promise, he can’t, but he’ll lie until he can make it a reality.One day Illumi won’t shed tears unless they’re happy, one day he’ll smile and it won’t be covered in bloodlust, one day he’ll be okay.Or at least Hisoka can dream.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953016
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	hurt you.

Tears stain hot and flushed cheeks, new bruises and blisters form along paled skin. 

The sound of the whip still echoes in his ears, like his mind is trying to muffle the sounds of his own hitched breath. 

Rain pelts on the glass of his windows, thunder crackles somewhere in the distance and it makes him think of Killua. 

_Killua._

If Killu had just stayed put he wouldn’t feel welts bubbling up across his ribs, his shoulder wouldn’t be dislocated. Illumi supposes it isn’t all Killua’s fault, if anything it’s his own. He should have been able to keep him in check. He should’ve been able to make him stay. 

He coughs, curling into himself more on his bed. He’s weak, and he knows it. This is why he’d never make it as the heir, try as he might. How pathetic that he can’t stop the dam from breaking at the most minor of lashings. 

Illumi knows Hisoka is standing on his balcony, he sensed the small amount of bloodlust oozing out of him from the second tears slipped from his eyes. Illumi would be surprised at the coincidence, but Hisoka always seemed to show up at the worst of times. 

The door creaks open, letting the sound of the storm in, drowning Illumi’s hiccups. 

“Dear,” Hisoka says, crouching down beside Illumi’s bed, “may I ask what happened?” 

Illumi lets out a shaky breath and scrubs his eyes, red rimmed and tired. 

“Killua left.” 

Ah, yes. Killua. 

Illumi was the martyr for Killua more often than not. Taking beatings when Killua had done something wrong, having to be the stern corporal figure in his life that he loathed while his father was adored and treated with respect. 

Hisoka hoped one day Killua would grow to understand the situation better and let up on his hatred for his older brother, if not to just realize Illumi is only doing what he’s told to. 

As much as Hisoka likes to pretend Illumi is meaningless to him, another toy, he knows deep down Illumi is his light, his clarity. 

All he wants to do is scoop him up in his arms, brush the tears away and tell him it will be okay, but that’s not true. 

It never will be, so long he lives under his parents' roof, and possibly even after. On top of that, he’s not sure if coddling Illumi would lead to his own death, so instead he opts to sit on the edge of the bed, and push the hair that’s stuck to Illumi’s face back. 

“What can I do?” 

Illumi is silent for a while, before muttering something low enough that Hisoka cannot hear over the sound of the pouring rain, he wonders if it’s on purpose. 

“What was that, love?” 

Illumi looks up at him, eyes not quite meeting his and asks again. 

“Could you hold me, just for tonight?” 

Hisoka knew then that Illumi was close to crumbling, he felt like Illumi was sand in his hands, falling from between his fingers. 

“Yes.” 

There's no need to badger him, no need to pour salt on open wounds. This is something Hisoka will never use against him. Hisoka might be a lot of things, but he likes to think cruel isn’t one of them, so he lays down beside Illumi and wraps his arms around him. 

Illumi relaxes in his arms for a moment before his shuddering breath becomes more ragged as he begins to cry again, and Hisoka thinks he can feel his own heart snap in half. 

So, he lies, he lies and lies. 

“It’ll be okay one day, dear,” he can feel Illumi nod against his chest, and it breaks him more, “One day, this will all be over.” 

He doesn’t promise, he can’t, but he’ll lie until he can make it a reality. 

One day Illumi won’t shed tears unless they’re happy, one day he’ll smile and it won’t be covered in bloodlust, one day he’ll be okay. 

Or at least Hisoka can dream.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i plan on uploading all of the short little drabbles i write from time to time, so they'll all be apart of this series. i'll probably space them out by a few days until i run out of ones to post. 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
